


【香路】石楠花乐园

by crownf



Category: ONE PIECE（ワンピース）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownf/pseuds/crownf
Summary: *女装攻/病态*原著向*包含一些关于性别自由的言论
Kudos: 17





	【香路】石楠花乐园

*正文：

假如没有这一夜，山治将永生不愿换上两年来磋磨着他内心的裙装。

山治摸了摸裤兜，捏出一个烟盒，里头躺着最后一根烟，点上，走到甲板上狠狠吸了两口，才缓慢地吐了出去。

他抽烟的时间不算短，十几岁就学着抽了，艺高人胆大，也不怕尼古丁腐蚀了味觉。

一开始吸烟的原因是什么已经模糊地忆不起，仿佛只要感受到海浪拍在船身上或是海鸟啁啾掠过，手中无事，他就想出去透透气顺带抽根烟。他亦许久没有体验过现在这样的感觉——

恨不能一次性抽完一包烟，让尼古丁杀死蠢蠢欲动的性欲。

烟灰落在裤兜上，下意识垂首去寻落点，弹开，山治眯了眯眼，裆下已经胀到不得体的地步。这也正常，山治暗忖，但凡是个功能健全的男子，还是个许久未抒发的单身成年男人，灵魂曾有幸寄居在娜美小姐火热的身体里，再遐思万千也说得过去。

壮丽的晚霞扑面而来，天边朦胧的红晕将坐在船头上的少年的剪影，镀出一层玫瑰般的神幻，路飞靠在小狮子的鬃毛上面睡着了。

那人总是这么无忧无虑的，令人羡慕。

山治换了个姿势注视，暮光从路飞生着绒毛的脸蛋墩墩移到他纤瘦的腕部，宛如一道道横亘的血痕。

这让他想起了在卡玛巴卡国的岁月。

那两年，长得像两个世纪。

他为自己的决心所累，从早到夜蒙受着人妖们的羞辱。他们总是追着他，要替他脱光衣服，戴上假发。有几次山治被击败后没能逃脱，人妖们用束带将他固定在椅子上，耀眼的灯光使他头晕，他苏醒过来时有人在他头上编辫子（数日未有时间修理，金发已达到齐肩长度）。

大部分人妖是友善的，他们对他无所肖想，比起一些更肮脏的捉弄，他们更乐意把一个正常男人变得跟他们一样——给山治穿上美丽的衣裙点上红妆，然后看到山治被折腾得窘迫又无奈的样子，便欣欣然退开。

但还是难逃意外。

那天，当那个脸颊涂得通红，鼻子生的过长跟又短又宽的脸型极不相称的男人，为山治上完唇膏，就要撅着自己那肥厚的嘴唇上来要叼住他的嘴唇时，他感到无尽的恶心。撇开脸目光下移的一瞬间，山治吐了出来，随即而来的是扑天的酸意。

尊严从胃部倒流出他的身体。

好在那个人并不咄咄逼人，见山治这副模样，就悻悻离去了。

山治那晚上午夜才睡着，凌晨就醒了，嘴里发苦。高烧把他折腾的死去活来，梦里细碎的记忆反反复复，某个人的嗓音在那里面频频出现。

几天后他们派了个年轻的家伙来探望他，那人带着惊惶的笑意，眼神躲躲闪闪，反复告知山治他的气色很好，看起来恢复得不错。山治麻木地听着他说话，没有驱赶他，只是眼睛直勾勾盯着对方乌黑的短发和细窄柔韧的腰身，这些看起来很像一个人。

他恨自己不够强大，要听人摆弄；恨自己要跟同伴分离；恨那个不长眼企图他的混蛋。但即使是险些被猥亵时他也没有这样恨，山治痛恨自己在这种时候，以这种方式想念他。

他毫不掩饰自己对于美丽女士的称赞，甚至变态般的追捧，那是美的礼遇，尽管被某个讨厌的人恶毒地冠名为“好色河童”，他还是会尽一切可能给予女士们足够的关注，如同所有的完美绅士那般。

当他为女士们布菜时，弯下腰头脸几乎与娜美或者罗宾惹火的胸部齐平，布鲁克就与他相视一笑，以为互通了什么好消息。山治则迅速收回探出去落在对面活跃红衫人身上的视线，那是一种与众不同的，不惹眼的快乐。

脑海中某个无人探知的角落，山治精心布置了一座乐园。有时候他平躺在床上，觉得暗影浮动，邻近的床铺上某个家伙砸吧嘴和呼噜呼噜声传入耳畔，这小子梦里还在吃什么好东西，山治心中发笑，奔流在他澎湃鼓胀的血管里的隐秘的快乐便借此把他带到乐园中，那里遍地的花树格外茂盛，他透明的目光缠绕着枝上花苞，宛如一条偷窥的蛇。

他有一个从未告诉过他人的秘密，一个荒唐的热望，山治隐瞒了某个反反复复的梦，隐瞒了将他的生活烧穿了一个窟窿的那团欲火。

现在这团欲火又烧了起来。

路飞被呛鼻的烟味熏醒，睁开眼，黑色的裙角扫在他肩上，“罗宾，你抽烟就别凑这么近啦，我都没睡好……山治？”夜色降了下来，路飞穿着破旧但质量尚好的草鞋，短裤松垂，无精打采地拖着脚，少年惺忪的目光从裙摆经过髋骨上移到他脸上，山治感到自己受了不经意的挑逗。

路飞惊讶，“你怎么这个样子？”

“就是想再试一下，当初穿上裙子是什么感觉，其实没那么讨厌。”山治顺着路飞落在他脸庞上的目光，解释说，“涂抹口红，配戴耳环，一头沾满金粉的波浪卷发，世俗里男性不该拥有这种形象，他们却大胆承认这些约定俗成的女性华美才是他们想要拥有的人生。”

山治缓缓吐出一口烟圈，舌尖一卷，小烟圈钻着大烟圈飘了出来。

“有一段时间，他们让我接受了女性性别，金丝绸内衣、豹纹睡袍和褶皱的粉色长裙，一切都那么精致而过分美丽。”他转动身躯，朝一旁慢慢露出好奇神色的少年展示这条长裙，若是说上身因男性过宽的肩显得颇为魁梧，下半身可以说是量身定做，丝绸质地的布料紧紧吸在他皮肤上，显得腿又长又瘦，摆动时迎着月光泛起粼粼色泽，如同弦上冷光，既艳丽又坦诚。

路飞赏识他的观点，频频点头，“大家想怎么打扮就怎么打扮。”说完，凑近到他面前，凝视着山治乱七八糟的妆容，大笑，“山治下次要尝试，还是让娜美来教教你吧，你现在像个老婆婆。”

这个自说自话的家伙。

山治被气得闷了口烟，捏住路飞的脸蛋，直直喷在那双眨巴眨巴的大眼珠子上。

“这些也不是多么令人难堪的经历，真正令我窘迫的时刻到来时，我醒悟过来，那时所谓性别偏移不过是他们给予我的错觉——我看到报道，你将草帽捂在胸口上望向土地。”山治的目光落在路飞粉色的内眦处，仿佛在那里看见了当时未能目睹的泪珠，“解放自我的情绪诱导是非常有趣，但我本该是个即将回到船上，手掌厨具，保护lady，向梦中的all blue前行的男人。

我可不想阴差阳错变成个心软的厨娘，一被你胡搅蛮缠就答应给你蹭吃蹭喝。”

撩开合着风被路飞含进嘴里的假发，山治忍不住顺手搓了搓对方发痒的嘴唇。只有山治自己才知道，此刻他的心脏鼓动有多剧烈。

“可是，你明明到现在也没有拒绝过给我做饭，不用变性我也能吃很饱。”

“……我那是懒得跟你计较。”山治撇开脸，庆幸长发能帮着藏一下他发烫的耳朵。

这番言语，已是他最直接的表述方式。

路飞那张挂着纯洁笑意的脸庞，令人能联想到暖阳、赤诚穿过原野的风或是长相乖巧实则不驯的野生小动物，山治望着，却时刻想着接吻。

路飞握住山治的手，“山治今天这种行为，是缺爱了吗？”他一时厌倦了闻山治徐徐喷出来的二手烟，学着山治也捏住他的脸，趁对方愣神，迅速从他嘴里抠住烟屁股往海里扔去，掬一脸见牙不见眼的笑，“你要穿着裙子跟女人顶来顶去吗？”

山治看着路飞一副什么都不懂的样子说出那样充满暗示的话，感觉自己说话跟含了口沙子似的，又粗又哑还要故作镇定，“谁跟你说这些话的？”

“没有谁说，我看到的。”瞪起一双圆目，路飞骄傲地回答。

一只渡渡鸟，大块头，又粗又笨，沉重的翅膀拍打着海水，拂过船上灯火，落到路飞的背面，山治能清晰地看到他如何发出滑溜溜的声音，那双丑陋的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，闪烁着黏腻的微光，仿佛带着诡异的讽刺。

他的胃迎着这恶心的目光皱缩，“那你要亲自感受一下吗？这档子事跟穿裙子一样，可不一定非得约定俗成跟女人一起。”风中隐约传来石楠花开“啵”的一声，山治眯起他浓得像墨的蓝眼睛，口腔黏膜感到前所未有的干燥。

路飞笑起来，山治也随之心头凹下去一个小窝，他没觉得什么时候某个捣蛋鬼像此刻这般甜美过。

“当然要！”

天色已暗，但西边还挂着一缕粉色的长云；船头挂着的照明灯，射来一道刺目的光，星星一般抖动在冷气氤氲的浓雾中；男性船员们的呼噜在黑暗中此起彼伏，遮掩了滚烫的喘息声；不知什么地方传来石楠花和干草的气味；山治攥着裙摆，下面钻出一颗黑色脑袋，他的爱。

这是个湿淋淋的梦，山治分不清摸到的究竟是路飞的皮肤还是激动之下掀起的裙裾，柔软光滑，直直滑向他耸动的欲望中心，他汗涔涔的大掌落在路飞纤巧的髋骨上，情急地直往下窜，揉开裤腰。

脑中飞驰而过渡渡鸟讥讽的笑和两年间失格的折磨与等待，他卑鄙、怯懦又罪恶，诱导了天真的赤心坠落，但他无悔。山治等这一刻已经等了太久。

他进入他，汗水滴落在蜜色的胸膛上，橡皮人不怕这点疼，臀部夹得很紧，甬道很热。路飞往后一仰，腿蹭着山治的脚踝缠了上来，又软又滑，下身贴得更紧，灭顶的快乐。

山治实现了他多年来的梦想。初次亲吻路飞肌肉丰满的胸膛，哺乳似的给予路飞乳头上的快感，他爽得将两个肩胛缩拢来，同时发出愉快的呻吟。这是山治未曾敢肖想过的风韵，路飞既天真又热情，絮絮叨叨向他发起一些单纯的问题，一边又先知似的触碰他俩相连的地方，勾起山治层层叠叠的情欲。

山治一心想看路飞流泪，那人那样一个娃娃脸，细嫩的鼻尖轻轻抽动，沾着亮晶晶的水珠，脸颊会通红，长长的睫毛被濡湿互相缠结，整张圆脸泛起初熟果实般湿漉漉的碎光，双唇紧抿着抖动。他光是想到那样的嘴唇，都能感受到裤头湿润，以他现在箭在弦上的状态，承受不了更多的色情幻想，只需那人转头明快地呼唤他，他就能一泄如注。

可是，他却比路飞先哭了出来。

路飞感觉山治在他身体里加快了速度，某个地方被变着法子碰到，触电似的，衣服早已解开扔在一边，山治趴在他身上起起伏伏，衣襟上的刺绣蹭得胸口的伤疤发痒。路飞第一次在山治脸上看到这样的表情，痛苦、恐惧又满足混杂着花掉的妆容，让那张英俊的脸庞变得奇异起来，很快，山治狠狠刺向之前未达到的深度，哼出声。

洒在他身体里的液体填充着下身，鼓胀又斑驳的白浆溢出到船面上，路飞任性扳过山治的头。

山治捂着脸，月光无比皎洁，落在他的头发上，很美丽，也很荒凉，哭得泪眼涟涟，裙摆上沾着未干的精液。

“这应该是快乐的事情，为什么要哭呢？”

路飞没有等到回复，山治那双矢车菊蓝的眼睛被湿润眼皮紧锁着。

罪恶之水灌溉的石楠花开始枯萎，乐园崩塌。

山治舍不得结束这一切，夜很快会过去，他要笨拙地回去收拾梦里落了一地的石楠花。

太阳不会被任何温柔所窃取。

fin.


End file.
